iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AckermanTheGod/The Legacy War
I've been thinking a lot about how the war between the Loric and Mogadorians will be recorded in history among their people. Obviously, we probably won't see this happen, but the Garde have never given the war a name. I'm not talking about the First Great Expansion, like the Mogadorians called the attack on Lorien, or the the conflict the Loric had on Mogadore. I mean the current war: it doesn't have a name. It probably doesn't need one, but I realized we only call the war by different eras. The Loric Rebellion sounds cool, but I was thinking of something more powerful. I thought about calling it the Legacy War. This doesn't relate to the powers the Garde have. The Loric entity that resides in every planet (except Mogadore) is what the name of this war would be meaning if it were called that. Legacy's basically everything in this war. The Loric are fighting to protect Legacy and its purity, the Mogadorians, under the control of Setrákus Ra at least, are fighting to change and corrupt Legacy for their augmentations, and Humanity is just starting to experience Legacy's touch. If that sounds a bit too overdramatic and full of feeling, I get it, but I've had kind of a dramatic weekend (I watched Season 2, Episode 3 of Rick and Morty, and the Season 3 finale of The Walking Dead. Both are pretty deep episodes, but not the point). And now onto what Legacy actually is. Yes, this blog is a two-parter. If you look at the comments on The Revenge of Seven, and even the Lorien page, there's a load of negative ones from people who are upset that Lorien is some sort of god instead of just a planet. But, what if it's not an Entity? What if it just ''thinks ''it's a god? Maybe Legacy is actually just an organism. Yeah, I mean an organism, as in a living being that can live and die. There are thousands of them, living like nanites. They are basically more powerful versions of tardigrades, which are little tiny organisms that can exist anywhere, even just floating around space. So, considering the fact that Lorien was thousands of years ahead of Earth in technological, cultural, and evolutionary development, Legacy might have been one of the earlier single-celled organisms that exist all over the universe. When planets started sustaining life, Legacy must have burrowed itself into every planet, star, and asteroid, remaining dormant on most worlds, becoming active on a handful of others. But since Legacy is technically a hive-mind, they were still able to communicate with one another from all over the universe, and probably were the creation of Loralite, which is where they all gather to allow global teleportation (however they are not powerful enough to pull off interplanetary teleportation). Teleportation might work like this: placing a hand on a Loralite stone causes the Legacy organisms inside to attach to the Garde using it. Then, Legacy communicates to the next group of them inside another Loralite Stone, which is connected with the large underground veins of Loralite, and transports the user's cells through the tubes of Loralite, causing an instantaneous movement. I forgot to mention that Legacy can exist as a liquid, a solid, or gaseous. When it's in the solid form, it's Loralite, which is most common, when it's liquid, it needs to be enclosed, but if it touches oxygen on a surface alone, it will become Loralite. and in the gaseous form, it can only be seen by Garde. Or at least that's the theory. On Mogadore, dormant Loralite and Legacy were probably mined and augmented to extinction by Setrákus Ra. As the series progresses, I'll probably come back to edit this blog, but tell me what you guys think, and if I need to make any changes. Category:Blog posts